


Sweet Pet O' Mine

by fickensteinn



Series: KINKtober 2019 [4]
Category: Keanu Reeves - Fandom, john constantine - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Choking, Collar, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, F/M, Sex, Smut, leash, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fickensteinn/pseuds/fickensteinn
Summary: Constantine has a VERY special pet for his special needs...
Relationships: John Constantine/Reader
Series: KINKtober 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641658
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Sweet Pet O' Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Writing challenge for the Tumblr's Keanu Reeves KINKtober week 3: [collar/leash | deep-throat | choking] SMUT +18

John didn’t rush. He took slow and deep inhales of his cig as he was leaning against the wall next to a door, lazily watching people passing him by. No one having any contact with him, just the way he liked it. The more invisible he was, the better.

He grabbed the plastic bag next to him and opened the door leading into the old cellar. He walked down the hall, stopping by a heavy iron door with dozens of locks. He closed his eyes and murmured passages in latin, lock by lock opening as he spoke. When they were all open, he pulled the door open to a room which seemed pitch black. He stepped in and pulled the door shut behind him, the locks clicking back on. 

As his eyes started to adjust to the darkness, he could make out the room a little better. It had a bed, an armchair, a lamp and an old tv on an ever older drawer. The only door in the room besides the iron door hid a small bathroom behind it. Ah. She was playing her hiding game again.

John put a cigarette between his lips and lit his lighter, the flame shining brightly in the room. It was enough to trigger her, and she let out a shriek that would’ve chilled the blood of a normal man, and a heavy chain tinkled in the room as she lunged herself towards him. The chain reached its end and tightened up, stopping her mere inches away from John. John lit the cigarette, watching her face lit dimly by the flame.

“Jesus fuck, I always forget how fucking ugly you are when you’re hungry.” his words made her shriek again, but John didn’t flinch. Yeah, he would gladly facefuck the Predator than her right now.

Closing his lighter with a simple flick of a hand, feeling the slight air movement reaching his face from her arms flailing in the air, her trying to desperately reach him so she could claw his face off. Not a chance.

He reached into the plastic bag and pulled out one of the plastic containers, throwing it towards the bed. She let out another shriek and the movement of the chain told him that she had went after it. Shuffling, and soon he could hear her drinking greedily. He threw two more containers to the bed, and walked slowly to the cupboard, so he could lit the lamp. It brought a warm, soft light into the room and John sat down to the armchair next to the cupboard, smoking his cigarette and watching her feed.

From behind, she looked like any about 25 year old girl with black hair, but when she was hungry, she showed her true face of a monster that she was. She was wearing just panties and a large t-shirt that almost served her as a tunic. After the third container was empty as well, she dropped it to the ground, being slightly out of breath. Slowly, she turned her head, her eyes piercingly ice blue they almost seemed to glow against her black hair and milky pale skin. Now her face was changed, looking like a girl any man would love to fuck to the mouth, her lips being plump and she licked them, cleaning the few droplets of blood with her tongue. 

“Thank you, John.” she purred, giving him a toothy grin, showing her lightly blood covered fangs. John watched her with his darkened eyes, and he took a long inhale of his cig.

“Had enough?” John asked, and she nodded her head a couple of times. “I have couple of more for later.” he continued, making her smile again. 

“You take such good care of me.” she was purring, and she turned around on the bed, the heavy chain moving with her. It was connected to a leather collar with metallic reinforcements, making sure she couldn’t break it on her own. John put his cig out and nods to the drawer. 

“Get the stuff.” John ordered, and stretching her body like a cat, she obliged. Crawling on all fours, she landed to the floor gracefully, making her way to the drawer, making sure her every moment made Johns blood rush towards his groin. She could hear the blood streaming down inside his body, his heart rate going steadily up. She pulled the drawer open, took out a bottle of whiskey, a glass, a small chain leash and an adorable pink, padded collar with pink rhinestones. 

She poured some whiskey into the glass on handed it over to John, who took it and tasted a sip, before beckoning her closer with his fingers. She took the chain leash and collar, crawling to him, stopping between his wide spread legs, sitting down on her legs. 

“You’re acting nice, pet. What’s the occasion?” John spoke as he took the leash and collar, attaching them together. She shrugged her shoulder. 

“You could kill me anytime but here I still am. Even though chained like an animal, I still like being alive. Especially since you feed me such delicious blood. And fuck me so well.” she answered, and John looked her under his brow, while placing the cuter collar onto her neck, above the heavy duty collar.

“And banish by favorite fuck pet? No, not unless you start behaving real bad. And yes, I do fuck you very well.” John said, and tucked the leash inside the shirt so he could take it out under the hem. It would be easier for her to do the next task.

“Shirt off.” John ordered, and she didn’t waste any time. The shirt flew on the floor, showing off her beautiful firm breasts. Her nipples were already hard, and John opened the heavier collar, letting it hit the floor with a thud. Feeling it’s weight off her neck, she hummed and enjoyed how the rhinestoned and padded collar felt luxurious against her skin, and the blood she drank just moments ago started to make her feel nice and alive again. In fact it felt so nice that she started purring, like a cat, deep and soft purrs. 

John tilted his head watching her, wrapping the light chain leash around his hand, and she lifted herself on all fours again, letting her head push against John’s knee, rubbing her face against the fabric of his suit trousers. She moved to his other legs, pushing her side, waist and hips to the leg she first nuzzled. John could feel how her throat trembled when she purred, and he wanted to feel it. Again. With his free hand, he reached down and pet her head, making her push against it, his hand moving down to caress her naked back and all the way to her peachy bum, making her let out a purring mewl. 

The way John tugged her chain leash a couple of times, she knew what it meant. She gave John a flirty gaze through her lashes, as she moved closer between his legs, her face now nuzzling and rubbing against his thighs, her moving closer and closer to his crotch and the obvious bulge in front. She caterwauled and John could feel her hot breath through the fabric, as her lips pressed against his hardened cock through his pants, finding its edges and licking the fabric. 

“Open them.” John growled, and his free hand searched for his whiskey, finding it and taking a sip. She brought her hands to palm John through his pants before moving to open his belt and button, tugging the pants lower enough to pull his cock and balls out. The sight made her mewl again, and licking her lips in an extremely dirty way, John could see the ivory tips of her fangs. 

Taking a better position between his legs, she wrapped her hand to his base as her tongue and lips hovered above his cock, making John groan impatiently. Even the small little licks and graces of her lips didn’t help, so John tugged the chain again.

“Suck.” he growled through his teeth, and she rubbed her thighs together, feeling getting wetter by the moment. With a soft sight, she took John in her mouth like his cock was the biggest candy treat in the world of a sugar addict, and John let out a deep moan. She was still purring, and the vibrations made John push his hips up, her taking him deeper into her mouth. She was salivating, making his cock glisten in the dim light as it moved in and nearly out of her mouth. 

John grunted and pulled her chain, forcing her closer and thus taking him even deeper to her mouth. She just moaned, growing greedier by the second. John stared as her lips were starting to inch closer and closer to his base, deep throating him marvelously, her throat still vibrating from her purrs. He could feel how her fangs grazed the sides of his cock, almost dangerously so, and it was making him pulse against them. 

“Is my little pet thirsty?” John asked, his voice dry and hoarse, her answering with a muffled, lustful whimper. The sweet scent of her arousal was swirling around John, and he emptied the whisky glass, so he could push his fingers into her black hair, pulling with force as his orgasm hit him, making his back arch away from the chair. She drank up his load like she was dying of thirst, whining with eagerness, wanting more. 

Slowly, she backed up and let John out of her mouth, her licking her lips and her fangs. Her eyes had turned from ice blue to crimson red, making lust flash through John even more. Something about those predatory eyes was a total turn on. 

“Such a good little vampire pet. Up.” John tugged from her chain again, and before rising, she wiggled her soaked panties off of her, leaving them on the floor as she climbed onto Johns lap, straddling him. John moved his hand holding the chain behind her, so when he pulled the chain, her collar would press against her throat. His free hand went straight between her thighs, and feeling his calloused fingertips touching her wet cunt made her moan, her hands grabbing on the chair’s back.

“You’ve been such a good girl… I’m gonna fuck you so well for that, little pet.” John murmured, his words alone making her core ache even more, and as she tried to move against his fingers, John pulled on the leash, the collar choking her. 

“Patience.” John hissed, her biting on her lower lip, making a frustrated whine. 

“John, please…” she whimpered, and gasped when John yanked on the leash harshly.

“Is that what you call me, _pet?_ ” he growled as he pushed not one but two fingers into her, making her moan as if in pain, his fingers knowing exactly where to curl, her wetness coming off as slick sounds of John’s moving fingers.

“M-master…” she whimpered again, a sly grin forming on John’s lips. He pulled his fingers out of her, pushing the hot tip of his cock against her entrance, not sliding in. 

“Will you show me how much you want me?” John’s voice was deceivingly soft, as he teased her, almost pushing into her, but not quite.

“Yes, yes master, please!” she moaned, and John leaned back against the chair, grabbed her hip and pushed her down onto his cock. John groaned as he felt her walls tight around him, as she sighed with pleasure and started to bounce on his lap. John kept the leash tight, the collar continuously applying pressure to her throat and he placed his free hand on her ass, fingers digging into the firm flesh. 

The feeling of John’s cock stretching her always got her going crazy, and after just few movements she was already a moaning, whimpering mess, riding John like it was the last time she could. John stared at her under his brow, his blackened eyes eating up her body and face that was shining her pleasure and heat, the rhinestones on her collar sparkling as she moved. 

“Good girl, riding me so fucking hard.” John grunted, giving her firm ass a slap, making her gasp and her pace quicken, like she couldn’t take John as hard and fast into her like she wanted. 

“Master, please, I want more…” she moaned, and John tilted his head, arching an eyebrow. 

“Even more than this? Such a greedy little pet.” John growled, and with both hands, never letting go of the chain, he grabbed her by the hips and not pulling out of her, he rose up and took the couple of steps to the bed. He laid her down on her back and started to pound into her, her body jerking with the power of his thrusts. The wide smile on her lips showed her fangs in their whole glory, as she was moaning and whimpering under him, eyes closed so she could just concentrate on his cock. 

Not giving her any mercy, John didn’t hold back and wrapped his both hands around her beautiful throat, making her gasp again and open her red eyes to him. Her hands grabbed John’s wrists and she let out a hoarse laugh, and the more he applied pressure, the more she seemed to enjoy, her eyes rolling back in her head. She bit her lower lip with his fang, piercing it and a small trail of blood ran down her chin. 

As she started to come close, she pleaded her Master to fuck her even harder, deeper, faster, and she came with a scream, her flesh squeezing around John so tightly it nearly hurt him, and made him come with a loud curse. 

Slowly, he moved his hands from her throat and pulled out, moving to sit next to her on the bed, out of breath. She had her eyes closed, a wide and satisfied smile on her face, and when John looked at her, he had to swallow the urge to kiss her. He had never kissed her, not wanting to give her the feeling of power. That would mean she would suck her dry, of both cum and blood. Or then she would show her pleasures not known to other men. For the same reasons he never used her real name, just calling her pet. He was the master, she was the pet. 

John dressed himself, and rose from the bed, stepping closer to the heavy chain and her heavy duty collar. The sound of the heavier chain moving made her open her eyes, and she lifted herself to lean on her elbows. 

“Could I please shower without the chain?” she spoke with her dulcet voice, and John looked at her. 

“How will I know you won’t try and escape?” he asked, and her blood red eyes had a suggesting sparkle. 

“Easy, Master. You will watch me as I shower. And maybe join me, so I can wash you.” her words made John let the heavier chain go, and he reached for the smaller leash still attached to her padded pink collar, and after a couple small pulls, she moved closer to him. John’s thumb brushed over the now dried blood on her chin, and he was clearly thinking. 

“You’re right. I will watch you. Come.” she tried to contain her excitement, when John reached down and took her into his arms bridal style before walking towards the small bathroom. And again, she started to purr.


End file.
